Luffy a pirate and sage
by macca123
Summary: Luffy ate a different fruit that day but what one and who visits him in his mind who is his teacher and what is chakra smart/strong/ and Luffy x Robin/Nami
1. meeting a sage

It whas a nice sunny day in foosha village today, the birds sang the sun shone bright and a nice calm ocean at the shore

We now find are selves in bar near the edge of the village where a party seems to be held. But no this is what it was like every day at this bar because the red haird pirates decided that they would stay in the village for a while

we now see the captin of the freindly pirates sitting at the bar drinking some rum, on his right whas a boy at the age of 7. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore blue shorts that whent down to his knees a white top with the words anchor on it with a picture of an anchor in the middle of the text and to finish it off he wore a pair of sandles.

The captin of the pirates whas a red haird man with a scar that looked like a claw mark over his left eye. He wore a white long sleaved top witch he had half buttond to show off his chest. He also wore brown pants then ended half way down his shin, inbatween his top and pants he had a red sash that was tied at his hip and to finish it of he had a black coat on his shoulders this made it looke like a cape.

Did i say that was all sorry because i had forgotten his most loved thing he had and that whas his straw hat that had a red ribbon rapt round it.

who are these people you ask well the boy of the stool is called Monkey D. Luffy and the red haird man was non other than red-haird Shanks

Today in the bar tho whas different because the pirates where not as lively as usual no one knows why they just were but they still partied non the less. now back to the bar Luffy and Shanks seem to be talking "come on Shanks let me join i have punches like pistols" Luffy stud up and punched the air "hahahah you think u got what it takes to be a pirate just sit down and drink some juice" shanks slid a glass of juice down the bar for Luffy

"Oh boy thanks Shanks" Luffy gulped down the juice "hahaha what sort of pirate drinks juice" the hole bar laught. "Hey that whas a cheep trick" Luffy huffed and looked away, when he looked awat he noticed a little chest with a glowing blue fruit in it.

He staired at the fruit in wonder he had definitely not seen this type of fruit before and he was realy hungry so he shrugged off his concern. So Luffy picked up the fruit and ate it not even concerned about what was happening with Shanks and the mountain.

As soon as he bit into the fruit his face changed from a hungry one to a sour one but he continued to eat it. Whants he finished the fruit his eyes started to hurt, he closed them because of the pain.

But then the pain stoped he opend his eyes to find himself in a void infact all he could see whas whit "were am i". he asked in a shaky voice **"you are in your mined or should i say we are in you mined" **

he turned around and saw a old man in a long whit coat with a staff in his left hand sitting on six floating balls. But the most weird thing about him whas his face he had 2 horns on his head , a third eye inbatween the horns and speaking of eyes his were different they wher purple with a black dot a pupil and 4 ring round the pupil.

"w-who are you" the man lookes at Luffy and smiles **" me , oh well my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuk****i" **


	2. a new Luffy

"Wow thats a long name" Luffy shouted, the sage could not help but chuckle **"yes it is isnt it Luffy now onto the topic at hand the reason i am here in your mind is because you ate a fruit witch is known as a devil fruit". **"Wait whats a devil fruit" the sage sighed **"Luffy sit down this is going to be a long talk", **Luffy did what he was told and sat down the sage whas still sitting on his floating balls .

**( one long and mined blowing talk later)**

"So let me get this strate you are from that cool world with those awesome jutsu and stuff but it got destroyed so you put your spirit in a devil fruit known as the 'chaka chaka no mi' . Luffy had a face that said he had just seen a flying pig, **"hehehe you are right Luffy but only people with pure hearts can eat my fruit and that whas you".**

"cool so what can i do know after eating your fruit" Luffy looked like he whas gonna explode, the sage had a big grin on his face **"well remember all those people i told you about that used chakra well my fruit gave you the ability to use chakra".**

Luffy nearly fell over after hearing that he had rememberd the stories the sage had told him about people like Madara Uchia or Hashirama Senju. "So i could be like all those people you told me about"

The sage noded **"yes but you will need to put in a lot of work to reach ther level and i will help you along with other people i plan to introduce you to but know atthe matter at hand. out side you mined scape somthing is happening but dont worry a day in here is like a second out side"**

Luffy whas worried about the people on the outside "are they ok" **"dont worry they are just talking to some bandits but first i need to tell you your bodey may change with me being inside of you and second i wish to teach for a month in hear so when you go back outside you will be ready for the danger outside."**

Luffy nodded "ok but after that are we goin to train more" he asked with hope **"yes i have thousens of thing to teach you and the people i whant you to meat have more things to teach you in. So are you ready for training." **

Luffy gave a nod full of determination "lets do it"

**(outside world a few minuets later)**

"Who do you think i am i dont whant sake thats been touched by a pirate" siad a gruff voice. That gruff voice whas the leader of mountain bandits, as he finishes his centonts he swings his hand down on the sake bottle in Shanks hand but it never reaches the bottle.

if anything every one whas shoked, we se a boy that looked like Luffy but only differents whas he had horns on his forhead and purpl eyes with a ripple pattern in them but thats not what shoked them. What shoked them is that the boy stoped the mans hand from touching the bottle.

"What do you think your doin you little brat let me go" the man struggled to move but the boy just stood still. "What am doing dose not matter now all that matters is that am gonna kick your ass"

The bandit laught "who do you think you are brat" the boy glerd at the man "me am Monkey D Luffy and am gonna be King of the pirates"


	3. message

**sorry people but am gonna stop all my stories, delete them and write better ones. sorry for the ones that enjoyed them but if you follow my accaount you will se new and better stories again sorry.**


End file.
